There is already known a watch including chronograph type watch movement including a scale of 12 hours on its dial and wherein, for aesthetic reasons, the time-setting stem and associated crown are arranged at 9 o'clock, whereas the chronograph function control push-buttons are respectively arranged at 2 o'clock and 4 o'clock. A watch answering this description is for example marketed by the Tag Heuer company under the name of Autovia. A chronograph watch including a similar arrangement of the crown and chronograph function push-buttons is also disclosed in CH Patent No. 661 404. In order to achieve this original configuration of the crown and control push-buttons, these watches are fitted with dedicated complex mechanical watch movements, wherein the chronograph function control members, which are conventionally arranged on either side of the time-setting stem, are provided at the moment of conception, directly opposite the push-buttons with which they are associated. In order to obtain this configuration of the crown and push-buttons in a chronograph watch, dedicated movements must thus be used, whose cost is prohibitive if one wishes to propose such watches to consumers at an attractive price.
It is therefore a main object of the invention to overcome the drawbacks of the aforementioned prior art by providing a watch, particularly a chronograph, wherein the crown and the push-buttons are respectively arranged on opposite sides of the movement using simple, reliable and inexpensive design means.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a watch including this geometrical arrangement of the crown and push-buttons around the case able to use any conventional mechanical or electronic chronograph movement.